


礼尚往来（Invading your mind, Invading my ass）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost no preparation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Potter, Classroom Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 哈利想要为入侵斯内普教授的记忆这件事向他道歉。西弗勒斯接受了他的道歉，但有一个特殊的惩罚。背景设于《凤凰社》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invading your mind, Invading my ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311379) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利波特，他属于JKR。  
>  我为我的任何错误感到抱歉。  
> 译者的话：标题直译——侵入你的思想，侵入我的屁股  
> 【dirty talk、未成年人性行为】  
> 【此文中SS是个奸淫学生（不止一人）的色魔，无法接受此情节的人请适时停止阅读。】

哈利在沉重的门前焦躁不安。现在是星期一早晨，再过一个小时，他的魔药课就要开始了。哈利很害怕，斯内普教授一直都不喜欢他，当上次发生冥想盆的那件事故之后，魔药大师看起来已经准备要杀死他了。这就是为什么哈利来这么早的原因：来道歉。他叹了口气，敲了敲门。

“进来！”斯内普教授从屋内大叫着说。

当哈利进来时，魔药大师阴郁的脸色变的更加阴沉。格兰芬多穿过熟悉的教室走到教师办公桌前，试图显得自信一些。

“你想干嘛？”西弗勒斯没好气地说。

大难不死的男孩做了一个深呼吸，然后说道：

“我为偷看你冥想盆的事向你道歉，这对你的隐私是严重的侵犯，我对此深感后悔。如果你不想原谅我我也完全能够理解，但我希望我们能够继续我们的大脑封闭术课程。”

西弗勒斯一时不知如何反应，这次道歉以及所用的措辞都在他的意料之外。

在斯莱特林又一次掩盖住自己的情感之前，哈利从他老师眼中捕捉到了短暂的惊讶。

“我为什么会想要继续上那些课呢，波特？”

西弗勒斯站了起来。

“噢...啊...我-我...我不...”

“我能从教你这样的蠢货中获得什么好处，波特？”

两个男人紧盯着对方，绿眼睛与黑眼睛对峙着。哈利的眼中充满了紧张和懊悔，而西弗勒斯的则盈满了怒气。

哈利维持了几分钟这样的目光接触，然后目光下敛，飞快地掠过西弗勒斯的胯部。格兰芬多咽了一口口水，希望魔药教师并没有注意到他的目光落在了哪儿。但他看到了。

西弗勒斯咧嘴一笑，严厉地命令道：

“跪下！”

“先-先生？”

“马-上-跪--下！”

哈利感到不安，他的心极速跳动着，但他还是服从了。

西弗勒斯绕着他转了一会儿，眼睛盯着这具年轻的躯体，然后他抓起哈利的头发。

“你必须以‘主人’（master）或是‘先生’（sir）的身份来称呼我，明白了吗？”

格兰芬多点了点头。

“是-是的。”他咕哝道。

西弗勒斯更用力地抓起他的头发。

“是的什么？”

“是的，先生。我很抱歉，先生。”

西弗勒斯几乎是赞许地点了点头。

“只有我叫你的时候你才能说话，明白了吗？”

“是-是的，先生。”

“除非我告诉你那么去做，否则你就不能动，懂吗？”

“当然，先生。”

哈利的声音带上了些自信心。

“除非我让你那么去做，否则你不能碰你自己，这你明白吗？”

“是的，先生。”

魔药大师很满意。他的新宠看起来足够听话，斯内普在看到哈利坚挺起来的胯部时笑了起来。

“除非有我的命令，否则不准射精，懂了吗？”

“是的，先生。”哈利深吸了一口气。

“如果你违反了这些规则中的其中一条，你将受到应当的惩罚，这个懂吗？”

“是的，先生。”

西弗勒斯把手插进哈利不听话的黑发中，虽然他不愿意公开承认，但他唯一羡慕詹姆斯·波特的地方就是他的头发，而哈利也有这样头发。

‘这荡货的头发比我想象得还软。’

“把衣服脱了！”

哈利本想要站起来，好更方便地脱下衣服，但他还没来的及这么做便僵住了。因为他注意到他的老师并没有发出任何让他站起来的指令，所以他仍是跪着脱掉了衣服。维持这个动作很难脱下长袍，但大幅度地晃动了几下后，他很快就成功地让自己变得赤身裸体。

西弗勒斯能够看见小男孩的屁股，他很欣赏这种方式。哈利挪了一下屁股，他的阴茎在裤子里抽动着。魔药大师继续检查他的荡妇的身体。他的目光从哈利的头发一直下落到他白皙诱人的脖子上，还有那平坦光滑有着深色又活泼的乳头的胸膛，再到他平坦无毛的小腹，一直到哈利勃起的阴茎和底下的小球。

前斯莱特林用力地蹂躏了一番哈利的乳头以致于它受到了伤害。但这是一种令人愉悦的痛楚，立即传达到了哈利的腹股沟。

西弗勒斯在他周围走来走去，看着哈利较小的、几乎是女性化的肩膀和背部，然后他的目光落到了哈利圆实的屁股上，他已经等不及要操那紧致的屁股了。

魔药大师喜欢操弄年轻的孩子，他喜欢他们祈求他的肉棒时的神情，尽管他比他们大20岁。哈利远不是他上过的第一个学生中的浪货，西弗勒斯数不清他到底夺走过多少童贞，他也数不清也多少学生弯腰伏在他的桌子上过，他更数不清有多少学生蹲在他的桌子下为他口交过。就在上个星期，一个三年级的赫奇帕奇向他张开了自己的双腿，西弗勒斯在夺走她的童贞时让她爽得尖叫起来。但魔药大师对哈利屁股异常地性奋。

西弗勒斯走到哈利面前。

“把我的老二拿出来。”

“好的，先生。”

哈利打开了他老师长袍前侧的小襟翼，拉出了他的阴茎和双球。西弗勒斯的阴茎仍旧是软的，但它在哈利的注视下悸动着。

“让我硬起来，骚货。”

“你想要我怎-怎么样？”

西弗勒斯很惊讶，在此之前他的每一个顺从者都掉进了他设置的那个陷阱。

“非常好，用你的手，骚货。”

哈利的阴茎抽动了一下。他的老师称他为“骚货”，这让哈利感到羞辱和尴尬，但令他惊讶的是他性奋起来了。

格兰芬多举起他的手，抚摸起西弗勒斯沉甸甸的双球，然后他把手缠在了他老师柔软的阴茎上，惊奇又兴奋感受阴茎在他手中变硬的感觉。男孩的抚摸使其完全坚硬起来，魔药教师的阴茎有一个不错的长度，大约8英寸，但是很细。

“把手拿开！”

哈利顺从地服从了命令。

西弗勒斯用一根手指抚摸着哈利饱满的粉色下唇上。

“你的嘴唇很完美，非常漂亮。”斯莱特林院长喃喃道。

“当它们含着我的老二时肯定更好看。”

当没有得到哈利的回答时，魔药教师揪起他的头发以致于弄痛了他。哈利抬起头来，显得很困惑。

“聪明的骚货会在得到赞美时感谢他们的主人。”西弗勒斯解释道。

哈利点点头。

“对不起，先生。非常感谢您，先生。”

“张开你漂亮的嘴巴。”

哈利照做了，希望他的老师把肉棒插进他张开的嘴里。但对方没有，反而叫道：

“把舌头伸出来！”

少年服从了，让西弗勒斯的阴茎戳在他湿漉漉的舌头上。然后，他慢慢地把他的阴茎滑进少年的喉咙里。一旦他击中哈利喉咙的后部，他就向后抽出，然后重复这个动作。每重复一次，西弗勒斯就把阴茎推得更深一些，动作也更快一些。

很快，魔药大师就开始快速地干起这个年轻男孩的嘴。当哈利进行口交时，他的涎液顺着下巴滴了下去。西弗勒斯把双手埋在他深爱的黑发中，同时在他学生湿热的口腔中冲刺。

“Yeah，你可真是个好骚货，不是吗？你喜欢被鸡巴操，我能从你的眼睛里看出来。你喜欢舔我的老二，你想要它带给你快乐。你需要一根强壮的鸡巴来把你填满，是不是？”

哈利含着嘴里坚硬的肉块呻吟起来，西弗勒斯的脏话让他非常有感觉。

“看着我！”西弗勒斯吼道。

当绿眸与黑瞳相接时，年长者呻吟起来，更快地摆动起臀部。

“来吧，骚货。确保我的老二有好好的润滑，这是你唯一能得到的润滑剂。”

哈利尽他所能地把用舌头绕着肉棒打转，用唾液覆盖住肉棒的每一寸，而西弗勒斯则继续向他刺入。

几分钟后，魔药教师从哈利的嘴里拔了出来，然后拉着他的头发把他提了起来。他把男孩推到桌子上，粗暴地使他弯下腰，露出哈利粉红色的、拥有褶皱的小穴。他吐了两口唾沫在那块肌肉上然后粗暴地插进了两根手指，使得哈利大声喘息起来。那儿疼得厉害，但疼痛并没有持续太长的时间，西弗勒斯用他的两根手指扩张了一分钟，然后把它们拔了出来。

西弗勒斯抓住他仍然被唾液润滑着的勃起，对准哈利的入口，然后将自己平滑地推了进去，埋进哈利的体内。

格兰芬多在尖锐的疼痛与甜蜜的喜悦中高声尖叫起来，但他只有一点时间来调整。

西弗勒斯从他学生的体内抽出，紧紧地抓住他的腰，然后又猛地刺入。他毫无仁慈地、无情又自私地击打着哈利。

灼烧般的疼痛很快就被他前列腺受到的每一次冲击所带来的愉悦掩盖，他很享受弯下腰来，让老师从后方侵略他的滋味。他老师的挺进把他变得只会浪叫、淫荡又乱七八糟。

西弗勒斯感觉自己仿佛置身天堂，这骚货的身体太紧了，简直是生来就该被操的。他低下头，看着哈利贪吃的小穴一次又一次地吞下他的阴茎。

“他妈的...你这骚货真紧。这就是你的归属：弯腰撅起屁股被鸡巴操。你唯一的用处就是被拿来操...你自己听听：你像一个淫荡的妓女一样浪叫。我知道你喜欢我的老二，你想让我把你填满，你需要被填满。你-这-又-脏-又-紧-的-小-骚-货。（You.Filthy.Tight.Slut）”

他用重重地推进来间隔最后几个字。

哈利喘息着呜咽起来。男人的肉棒太硬了，感觉好像随时会让自己撕裂一样。他爱死了西弗勒斯不像别人对他那样温柔，西弗勒斯才不在乎他是大难不死的男孩。他在这儿只是另一个可供操弄的淫穴，另一个可供男人消遣私欲的骚货，另一个屈辱的性爱玩具罢了。

与此同时，西弗勒斯的抽插几乎带上了惩罚性，他以比干从前任何人都用力的力度来操哈利，他想让哈利对此刻骨铭心，他想要哈利在接下来的几周里都能被他的老二操弄，他还想要哈利每时每刻都想起自己在他体内的律动，无论他是移动、坐下还是躺着。

每次插入在带给哈利前列腺无穷、激烈的压感时，都将他向高潮推进了一步。起初，他还为自己很快能够释放而感到欣悦，但后来他想起了西弗勒斯的规定：未经允许，他不得射精。正当他想开口请求许可时，他又想起他也不被允许未经允许就说话。少年不知如何是好，开始呜咽起来。

在他不知情的情况下，西弗勒斯意识到了对方的难处。戏谑地笑着，魔药教师惩罚性地用几记更有力的插入来击打哈利的前列腺，然后俯下身，命令道：

“射出来，骚货。”

哈利去了。一股又一股地从他的阴茎里射到身下的桌子上。而西弗勒斯在他高潮时仍旧干着他，延长了他的高潮，使他的感觉更加强烈，这让哈利一时间眼冒金星。

不久之后，西弗勒斯也临近他的解放。

“我就要射了，我要用我的种子把你填满。像你这么听话的骚货值得如此，你肯定会爱死我射在你里面火热的种子的。”

伴随着一声低吼，年长的男人用他的精液射满了哈利的肚子。

当西弗勒斯低下身子后，他拔了出来，将他消耗完的老二塞进长袍里，朝桌子前走去。哈利慢慢地站了起来。

“五分钟后开始上课。我建议你穿的像样一点。”

哈利站在教室中间，浑身赤裸。肚子上是自己干涸的精液，而他老师的种子则从后穴漏出来，顺着大腿流了下去。

“我们能再来一次吗，先生？”

西弗勒斯背对着他的学生以至对方没有看见自己老师脸上了然的笑容。

“我们拭目以待。”


	2. 纪律（Discipline）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利被抓到监视斯内普教授和德拉科之后，西弗勒斯决定让大难不死的男孩懂得一些纪律。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，他属于JKR。  
>  我为我的任何错误感到抱歉。

“你以为你在干什么，波特先生？”一个冰冷又阴沉的声音问道。

哈利转过身去，与年长的黑魔法防御课教授面对面，后者正瞪着他。

“教-教授，我-我...”

“别再用你愚蠢的借口搪塞我了，波特。你无权偷听我和马尔福先生之间的私人谈话。”

“如果是私人谈话的话，你们就不该在走廊上谈论那件事。”哈利下意识地回答，但当斯内普的目光变得更加恶毒时，他咽了咽口水。

“跟我走，波特。”

年少的格兰芬多知道他不应该将自己的处境变得更糟，所以他默默地跟着斯内普来到了年长者的办公室。他们一进屋，斯内普就把门给锁上了，并说：

“我想我们对应该给你一个惩罚都没有异议。”

哈利迟疑地点点头。

“把衣服脱了，然后跪下。”

黑发学生对这一命令感到惊讶，但他知道，如果他不想惹更多麻烦的话，他别无选择。他脱下了他的节日长袍、薄衬衫以及四角短裤，然后跪了下来。

斯内普盯着哈利看了一会儿，目光在少年单薄的身体上徘徊。魔药教师的阴茎因学生服从地摆出顺从的姿势而在裤子里悸动着。斯内普在哈利身后跪下，按住少年的身体，使他被迫展示自己漂亮的屁股。有那么几分钟，魔药教师享受着眼前这让他性致勃发的画面，这同样使哈利不自在起来。黑发男孩急切地想要动一动，或是转个身，这样他就能知道他的教授在做什么。但哈利明白，没得到斯内普的允许就乱动只会让事情变得更糟，所以他只能耐着性子等着。

此举给那个头发油腻的男人留下了深刻的印象。他没想到他最讨厌和最想要的学生能有这样的自制力，但这并不意味着他会减轻对这个男孩的惩罚。这不仅能让这个男孩习得一些基本的礼仪，而且斯内普渴望能再次肆意地触摸哈利和感受指下这柔软的肌肤已经很久了。

突然间，斯内普出人意料地把手拍在了哈利赤裸的屁股上，发出了一声响亮的拍打声，哈利吓得叫了一声。

“安静，你这个傲慢的小子。这是你应得的。”

哈利听话的‘是的，先生’在他再一次被打时被切断了。拍打在他两个屁股蛋之间轮替着，而每次时间间隔又不一样，所以哈利无法预测下一次拍打的时间和位置。这也是哈利开始喜欢这个的原因之一，这一切的不可预见性令人兴奋，而格兰芬多发现他也很享受老师用手打他屁股造成的胀痛感。大难不死的男孩很高兴他没有被禁止发声，压制他所有的呻吟、喘息和喊声是不可能的。

斯内普无法相信他的学生竟是如此地享受这一切，但他也不是真的很惊讶。毕竟他知道这位小波特先生有多么顺从和淫荡。当他打完他的屁股（每个屁股蛋上大约都打了30次）后，哈利的阴茎已经变硬了，前液滴在了地板上，而他漂亮的屁股呈现出一种鲜亮的红色。斯内普小心地把手放在那敏感的皮肤上，在哈利发出嘶嘶声时，他则笑了起来。

“不用担心这些疼痛，毕竟你暂时不需要坐着。”

斯内普站起来，然后坐到了办公桌后面的椅子上。

“爬过来。”他命令哈利。

黑发少年照做了，屁股撩人地扭来扭去，直到他爬到了教授的两腿之间。魔药大师把他的勃起扯了出来。

“把你那张傲慢的小嘴好好利用一下。”

几乎是立刻，哈利的舌头从他老师的双球沿着形状一直舔到渗出前液的顶部。哈利舔掉咸味的前液，用嘴唇包住头部，热情地上下摆弄着头部好一会儿。斯内普任他为所欲为，然后一把抓住哈利柔软的头发，猛地把他的头往下推，直到男孩的鼻子压进他那些修剪过的黑色耻毛中。男孩由于这突刺而吸得更紧，使得斯内普让自己的阴茎在哈利的喉咙口待了好一会儿，然后才扯着哈利的脑袋拔了出来，使他看着自己。

“你喜欢这样，嗯？像个随处可见的妓女一样咬着我的老二？”

哈利的眼里闪烁着情欲，他声音沙哑地回答道：

“是的，先生。”

斯内普对这个回答很满意，于是又将他学生的脑袋扯到它应该在的地方。他侵占着男孩的脑袋，享受哈利痉挛的喉咙按摩他的阴茎。过了一会儿，他站起深来，用力将分身塞进哈利的嘴里，迫使男孩直起身来。现在，魔药教师通过移动哈利的头发，让这项课程继续，这样他就能好好地操它。他的确在干哈利的嘴，而男孩只能跪在那里，不得不承受下来。尽管斯内普确保哈利能够呼吸，但他却从未停止过抽插他爱人的嘴。

哈利喘不过气来，涎液顺着下巴流到了胸膛上，而他的手则从大腿抚上了自己的勃起。在他老师操他的嘴时，年长男人前液的味道充斥在他的口腔内，这让哈利激烈地自渎起来。他喜欢舌头上勃起厚重的感觉，也喜欢斯内普呼吸加速的方式以及阴茎滑进他喉咙里头惊人的感觉。哈利本该担心，他如此轻易地投降，让自己被别人使用，但他控制不住想要被支配或是算计，所以他妥协了。

. 斯内普向后仰着头，享受着阴茎周围的湿热，感觉很好，好像是专门为他准备的一样。但不幸的是，斯内普的在他释放之前停下来。通常来说，他只需要哈利含下他火热的种子而已，但是魔药教师想要哈利的屁股，他现在就想要。所以，他把沾满唾液的勃起从哈利的口中抽出，若有所思地看着跪在地上的男孩，试图决定他要用什么姿势上他。出于对后入式的偏爱，斯内普命令哈利摆好姿势，然后走到男孩的后面。男人让自己对准小情人的穴口，然后用两个有力的推进把阴茎塞了进去。

哈利立刻尖叫了一声，但当斯内普埋进他的体内时，他便镇定下来。这就像地狱一样灼烧和刺痛，但哈利对疼痛并不排斥。疼痛让他感觉活着并且完整，让他忘记自己的责任和忧虑。巫师界的重担，必须杀死伏地魔的责任，在他的身体被老师跳动的勃起填满时从肩膀上滑了下去，它使哈利迷失在被人操的轰轰烈烈的快感中。这种疼痛对他来说：是快感，愉悦。他还想要更多。

在哈利的体内扭动，魔药大师在他情人的耳边喃喃道：

“你知道规矩的：除非我告诉你，否则不准射。” 

“是-是的，先生。”

魔药大师抓住哈利挺翘的屁股蛋，粗暴地揉着它们，将它们扒开，以便看着自己的阴茎怎么从他小情人柔韧的身体里进出。在哈利身上驰骋了一阵，斯内普得意地看着张开的小穴 ，不断闭合着，试图在那根勃起抽离时将其挽留。年长者又塞了三根手指到他学生的体内，说：

“看看，你为我的老二敞开了一切，但你还是那么紧。”

哈利只是呻吟着，把屁股向后凑。斯内普暗暗地笑着，用阴茎代替了手指，确保他的勃起能打在哈利的甜蜜点上。魔药教师抓住哈利的臀部，开始进攻他情人轻盈的身体。斯内普每一次有力的冲击刺入他学生的身体都确保能击中他的前列腺。

大难不死的男孩弓着背，向后迎合他情人的性器，享受这老师下体拍击他圆实屁股时发出的声响。哈利享受被人用力操弄的每一秒，也喜欢让脚趾都能蜷起的快感。他变成了一个胡乱呻吟的荡妇，乞求得到更多。然而，哈利以窘迫的速度接近高潮，呜呜着说：

“我想要...求-求你了...”

“还不行。”斯内普严厉的申斥打破了他情欲的热潮。

哈利更大声地呜咽起来，试图抑制住他的性高潮。即便如此，斯内普却故意在哈利的甜蜜点施加了更多的碾压，还用手指抚摸起哈利的勃起，使他挺起腰大声浪叫起来。最后，斯内普的推进变得急促，他咕哝了一声，将积攒泄在哈利的身体里，少年则觉得自己好像要爆炸了。

斯内普喘着粗气，从他学生体内抽了出来，倒在椅子上，摊开双腿。

“把我的老二弄干净，我可以考虑让你射。”

哈利急切地转过身，舔弄起他老师疲软的阴茎，把所有精液都悉数吞下。做完之后，哈利抬头来看着他的老师，把他充满希冀的绿眼睛睁地大大的，乞求着。

斯内普微笑着，用一只手指抚摸起少年的脸颊。

“好好地求我。”

“我可以射吗？”

斯内普发出了一声不赞同的声音。

“我相信你能比这样做得更好。”

“求你让我射，先生。”

“你似乎并不想得到释放。”斯内普喃喃道。

“求你了，先生。我求你了，请让我射吧，我愿意做任何事情。”

看到和听到哈利这样乞求和屈服，让魔药大师的性器有兴致地抽动了一下。然而，魔药教师已经不再年轻气盛了，他需要时间从刚才的高潮中缓过劲来。

“这才像样点。”年长者闷闷地说。

“让我看看你的屁股。”

哈利迅速按照他说的做了，展露出他的臀部。斯内普俯身向前，用手指在那男孩红肿的穴口拨弄着，然后插了进去。熟知的手指轻车熟路地找到了哈利的前列腺，并开始按摩起来。与此同时，他开始给哈利手淫，黑发学生则在斯内普继续这些行径的几分钟内难耐地喘起粗气，直到他开始怜悯他的小情人，说：

“射吧，就现在。”

哈利的身体紧绷着，伴着一声像是被掐住脖子的尖叫将积蓄全都射在了地板上。然后他放松下来，随着脑啡肽在体内传播而变得柔软。哈利在地板上躺了几分钟，感到头晕目眩，试图从紧绷感和令人亢奋的高潮中恢复过来，直到他被老师那令人惊讶的强壮手臂抱起来。

斯内普把他的小情人抱到自己腿上，把他现在已经很硬的性器抵着哈利的屁股和后背。将哈利微微抱起，斯内普又将自己对准了男孩的小穴，然后将哈利落在自己的勃起上。哈利仍因上次的操弄而柔韧又润滑，所以斯内普很容易就插进了他的身体里。魔药大师刚埋进男孩身体的深处，便抓起哈利纤细的腰肢，开始操弄起来。

过了一会儿，哈利又一次迷失在了被性器填满的惊人快感中，他把头向后一样，开始扭动屁股，想要把斯内普的阴茎含得更深一些。年长者把哈利的身体移动得更快了，就像在使用一个破布娃娃，一个万分性感，淫言浪叫的娃娃。他把下体向上挺动，将阴茎往哈利体内凑。头发油腻的魔药教师掐住哈利的喉咙，轻轻施压，让哈利全身僵硬起来。

“继续骑着我。”斯内普说。

当斯内普没有开始勒他之前，少年开始动起来，刚开始还很慢，然后越来越快。哈利扭着屁股，在他情人的阴茎上运动着，就算斯内普开始向他的喉咙施压，他也是如此。魔药大师并没有完全阻止他呼吸，只是切断了哈利吸入的一些氧气，是男孩头昏眼花。令人惊讶的是，哈利喜欢这样。那微微晕厥、小小的眩晕感，让世界变得像在天边一样模糊，增加了他的乐趣。但斯内普让他马上射出来的要求把哈利从发呆中拉回了现实。

黑发男孩甚至没有察觉到高潮的临近，抽搐着在肚子上射出了稀薄的精液。他的肠壁在下一次抽插时紧紧地绞着体内的性器，西弗勒斯又一次到达了高潮，射出了更多种子到哈利体内。

年轻的格兰芬多拖着颤抖的腿从老师大腿上爬下来，跌坐在地板上，试图平复呼吸。当他的腿不再颤抖和麻木后，他马上站起来，捡起自己的衣服，一瘸一拐地向门口走去。

“你以为，你能去哪儿？”斯内普冷冷地说。

“回寝室去，先生。”

“你的惩罚还没有结束，波特。我还没玩够你紧实的屁股。”

哈利放下衣服，转身走到老师跟前，试图抑制他得意而胜利的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请在原作或本翻译下留下kudos或评论！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢请在原作或本翻译下留下kudos或评论！


End file.
